


Call Me Scrooge

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2013 [1]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: If ever there was a man on earth who resembled Scrooge, that man would be Gackt, who seemed to have banned the holiday season and everything that came with it. Pushing You too far, the other rebels against his boss, but is this really such a wise idea?





	Call Me Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Lule_4ever_not as a Christmas gift.

            As he saw his boss enter the room, You quickly did his best attempt to appear engrossed in his work. It wasn't like he hadn't been working hard before, just no matter how hard he worked it was never enough. Gackt always demanded 110% from him but even on his best days he knew that was impossible. How could you possibly achieve more than your full potential? It was a ludicrous demand and ye,t because he couldn't achieve it, Gackt was always hard on him. Perhaps even harder than he was on everyone else, for some reason he was sure he had the boss’s attention every time they were in the same room together.

            “Here comes Scrooge,” You's work buddy whispered doing his best to look like he was busy working on the design for a web advert. They both worked for an advertising agency, in the development department, which meant their job was to put together the final adverts for press. They had a full design team working with them but Chachamaru and You were both responsible for the final editing.

            “Kurasaki, Fujimura,” Gackt called, having clearly seen Chachamaru whisper something to his friend. “My office now.”

            “Yes sir.” You called out, hearing Chachamaru speak out at the same. They were in trouble now but really why couldn't they talk while they worked? Why couldn't they listen to music, or get a drink when it wasn't their break? The worst was the new rule where they had to give out late forms to anyone more than sixty seconds late off a break, something they tried to avoid doing but often Gackt was watching them and they had, apologetically, given out the forms knowing three would result in disciplinary action. Thankfully the staff understood that this came from upper management and didn't hate them for it but it was doing nothing for staff morale.             

            Getting up from his desk You followed Chachamaru into the glass office and took the offered seat as Gackt pulled down the blinds, so nobody on the main floor could see them. Privacy, never a good sign, which was why it was a surprise when Gackt started talking about a new project with a major chocolate manufacturer they would be taking on in the new year. Perhaps this was all this unscheduled meeting was about, work, relaxing You spoke up a few ideas and suggestions, wishing Gackt didn't have to pay so much attention to his responses. Finally, the meeting was over but You had a few more things to say.

            “I was wondering about Christmas decorations,” He said, doing his best to meet Gackt's gaze. The other had already turned down the idea but it was crazy to ban such things.

            “Distractions,” Gackt replied. “Desk fillers, a waste of time.”

            “Oh, come on! It's not like I'm asking the company to pay for a Christmas party.” You complained, though he had asked about this previously and got a firm no as his response.

            “I've already said no,” Gackt reminded him, as he began to tidy up his desk, clearly this meeting was over.

            “I wish you get visited by a ghost tonight.” You retorted as he stood up, besides him Chachamaru was trying his best not to laugh but it was Gackt's reaction that surprised him. He'd look genuinely surprised at first, as if You knew something he shouldn't, but then the look was gone and a perfectly pleasant expression took his place.

            “Fujimura, you do realise I can lip read right?” Gackt asked, smiling as Chachamaru lost all desire to laugh. 

            “Sir,” Chachamaru stammered. “I didn't mean,”

            “Of course you meant it.” Gackt replied. “I am a Scrooge. There, to boost Christmas spirit the staff can call me that until Christmas.”

            “It'll boost spirit all right,” You agreed. “But I doubt you're serious.”

            “Why not?” Gackt asked. “I know what they think of me, I find the name appropriate and I'm not without a sense of humour.”

            “Just without Christmas spirit.” You replied, turning to walk out of the office, surprised that he had been so bold with his boss and even more surprised that Gackt hadn't been angry.

 

            The next day You had planned his rebellion. Perhaps his comments to Gackt had given him courage, perhaps he was simply fed up with being treated like a slave here. Whatever it was, he had brought in a box of tinsel and decorated the desks, stringing up some lights around the windows and doing his best to make the place seem more like Christmas. He'd been lucky Gackt had an early meeting and hadn’t caught him and made him take it down before the staff got a chance to see.

            “You did this boss?” A young man named Jun Ji asked. “Awesome!”

            “You're so dead.” Teased Ju Ken, before he took his seat besides the young man, bemused by You's daring. It wasn't every day your boss rebelled against upper management. Accepting the praise, You took his seat and opened up his email finding one from Chachamaru right at the top. He glanced at his friend who winked, having said nothing about the decorations he assumed it would be about that. Instead he found Chachamaru had invited everyone to a Christmas get together, asking for suggestions for where they could go. Of course, they didn't need a party paid for, they could still hang out together and have a good time.

            “Count me in,” You promised Chachamaru, grinning before performing his final act of rebellion, plugging some speakers into his computer and setting it to play Christmas songs. For the next hour they had peace but it couldn't last and naturally was interrupted by Gackt arriving in the office. He took everything in silently, his face an expressionless mask, before asking who was responsible. There was a nervous silence but You was prepared for this and knew Gackt would suspect him anyway.

            “I did, sir.” You replied.

            “My office.” Gackt said, walking away and without fear You followed, prepared to fight for his staff.

            “It's my department, if I want decorations we're having them.” You challenged Gackt, too fed up with it all to care about his job. What did it matter if he got fired? This place had become a hell hole to work in.

            “Of course you can, it's your department,” Gackt agreed. “You finally get it.”

            “Wait, what?” You asked. He hadn't expected this reaction at all.

            “You care too much about what I think,” Gackt explained. “Until today you seemed to lack the fire I saw in you when I gave you this promotion in the first place. You were supposed to stir things up, challenge me. I don't want some “Yes man”, I want a man who can run his department and boost his own staff morale.”

            “So, you're not really Scrooge?” You asked.

            “No, I'm Scrooge.” Gackt replied. “My job is about reaching targets, getting results. I won't be soft or complacent. I'm harsh and those above me even more so.”

            “Just when I'd given up all hope on you, you turn out not to be so bad.” You admitted.

            “Don't make assumptions You,” Gackt warned. “The more I like someone, the harder I'll push.”

            “Then you must really like me because you act like a demon with a whip of fire around me.” You complained.

            “Maybe I do,” Gackt replied. “Don't tempt me with whip references, you might not like what arises.”

           

            “Everything OK?” Chachamaru whispered, as You returned to his desk in a daze. He was shaken up by what had just happened, what Gackt had confessed too. Gackt liked him? That was a first, he had always assumed the exact opposite.

            “We can keep them up.” You reassured him, in such a manner Chachamaru realised he wasn't going to say more. Whatever happened in that office wasn't being repeated but at least You wasn't acting like he was in trouble.

 

            That night as he lay in bed You thought over what had been said, “Don't tempt me with whip references, you might not like what arises.” In context it had seemed innocent, just a professional conversation but he couldn't help think Gackt had been implying more than that. He'd looked almost playful towards the end and the way he had said 'arises' had almost been seductive. No that was ridiculous, Gackt was a professional pain in his ass, not a sexual one. There was no chance his words had meant to be anything more than what they were. Why then couldn't he get them out of his head?

            “The more I like someone, the harder I'll push.” Just thinking about that made You blush, another comment that, now his mind was in the gutter, sounded like pure filth. It was no good, he was getting no sleep now, his mind contemplating all on its own if Gackt had been flirting with him. He hadn't been, not at all and really how could he be falling in love with his boss?

            Frustrated, emotionally and sexually, You turned on his laptop and did a quick search for gay porn involving whips. He wasn't into sadomasochism any more than perhaps a playful spanking but really Gackt would make the perfect dominatrix.

 

            Somehow things in the office felt different now, nothing had changed on the surface, Gackt was still doing his perfect imitation of Ebenezer Scrooge, still being harsh on them all and yet You knew his secret. He'd been so preoccupied in himself to notice before but Gackt hadn't been lying when he said he cracked down hardest on those he liked best. It really was the hardest working who got the most criticism. A backwards way of running things but You realised that perhaps it was his job to be raising everyone up into Gackt's line of fire. Those Gackt noticed were those who had made it, those he felt the need to push further. Kind of like how a university professor only focused on those already at a university standard, leaving the less accomplished to the high school teachers. In his own way Gackt was helping out the best, dragging out of them what he needed in much the same way he had stopped You becoming just another man in a suit and taught him to stand up for his own believes.

            Despite himself, You admitted to the party and asked Gackt if he wanted to come, to which Gackt refused. He wasn't welcome there, not by anyone but You was disappointed. He returned to his desk wondering what he should do. He had feelings for Gackt, ever since the day he had rebelled, but was he meant to do about them? Even if Gackt did want him, did he really want to become that guy who sucked his boss’s penis for a promotion? And so, nothing happened, nothing changed life just went on.

 

            You was drunk out of his mind when he found himself on Gackt's doorstep. At some point of the party he had been just drunk enough to pass feeling bad Gackt wasn't there to 'what a good idea it would be to go and confess my feelings right now.' That last part was fading as he slowly became just a little bit less drunk but it was too late, he had rung the doorbell.

            “You?” Gackt questioned as he opened the door. He looked strange in normal everyday clothes, more approachable. Less like a boss. “How did you find out where I lived?”

            “I,” You said grabbing onto the door way to stop the world from spinning. “Hot.”

            “Let's get you sobered up.” Gackt decided helping You stand as he led him into his lounge. He was surprised the other had come to visit him but the alcohol was very obviously affecting the other’s judgement. He sat You on his sofa and went to get him some water, silently praying the other wasn't feeling nauseas from whatever he had been drinking. By the time he returned You was sat beneath the Christmas tree, a red ribbon falling off the branches and over You's hair, making him almost resemble a gift.

            “Scrooge has a tree.” You commented, laughing hysterically at his own 'clever' joke.

            “He does.” Gackt agreed, passing the water to the other man and leaving him where he sat. If that was where You wanted to be, he couldn't be bothered moving him.

            “Scrooge is prettier than his tree,” You commented. “Like a present I should unwrap.”

            “Oh, I see.” Gackt replied, with a sly smile as he sat on the sofa, so that was why You was here. He'd caught the other looking a few times over the last week and had suspected as much. It pleased him but the words of a drunk man couldn't exactly be counted as a confession.

            “I'm the ghost.” You declared, stumbling to his feet and making the tree wobble and almost fall over. Approaching Gackt he fell to his knees and buried his head between his boss's legs before the other could even react.

            “You, I don't think,” Gackt began to protest. “Are you asleep?”

 

            You woke in Gackt's bed naked. Panicked he sat up wondering what the hell had happened last night. He remembered a party, drinking, trying to give Gackt a blow job.

            “Gackt?” You called into the empty room, finding nothing here but a still open bottle of lube on the bedside table. Fearing the worse he got up and quickly pulled on his clothes that were scattered across the floor, along with Gackt's own.

            He was blushing bright red when he entered the kitchen and accepted the eggs Gackt had prepared. Everything was coming together to one picture he didn't like, though he kind of had wanted that to happen. Wasn't that why he had come here?

            “Call it punishment for making me sleep on the couch.” Gackt finally broke the silence, sitting at the table with his own breakfast. You's hungover brain took a moment to access this new information but when he did he realised he had been fooled.

            “You're a jerk!” You finally erupted. “Making me think that...”

            “That we had sex?” Gackt teased. “Well you tried but then you fell asleep with your face in my lap. Not that I could enjoy a man that drunk. Not when it's the first time with me anyway.”

            “Why?” You demanded.

            “Why?” Gackt repeated. “Well I had to give my bed to you for one. Can't have a guest sleeping on the sofa. For the second, I needed to see your reaction. So, I take it you've woken up after drunken sex with men before?”

            “You did this, just to see if I was gay?” You realised.

            “Maybe.” Gackt replied laughing but once again he had pushed You who was now fired up for revenge.

 

            That night, a now very sober You, arrived at Gackt's house dressed up in a lot of stage make up, ripped clothes and chains. He quickly picked the lock, a skill from his high school days when he had been a bit of a rebel, and quietly sneaked into Gackt's home. He could hear the TV on, so he tiptoed into the lounge and stood at the doorway before clanking the chains together to alert Gackt of his presence. He saw his boss jump and turn around, brandishing the television remote like some kind of weapon.

            “I am the ghost,” You began in a creepy voice, suddenly finding himself on the floor with Gackt's knee digging into the top of his spine, his arms pinned on the floor and a sharp pain in his chest where the others foot had connected.

            “Who the hell are you?” Gackt demanded angrily. So perhaps You had made a mistake here, he hadn't realised Gackt was so well trained in self-defence. His joke had backfired already but on the bright side, Gackt hadn't recognised him.

            “You,” He coughed, feeling the pressure leave his back. Carefully he climbed to his feet finding Gackt watching him with a combination of amusement and anger, as if he wasn't quite sure if You breaking into his house to scare him was a good or bad thing.

            “You might as well finish your re-enactment,” Gackt decided and so You finished his 'ghost of Christmas past' introduction feeling like a fool. “Well I was right about you, you're no push over.”

            “It's your own bloody fault for scaring me.” You declared, making Gackt smile. Without a word Gackt headed to the front door, relocking it and sliding on the bolt this time before he returned to the lounge.

            “Jacob Marley was the one in chains,” Gackt commented when he returned. “But still, I'll give you full marks for effort.”

            “The chains were creepier.” You argued.

            “Pranks aside, I think we're even now, there was something you came here to tell me yesterday?” Gackt prompted.

            “I can't remember.” You said, sitting besides Gackt on the sofa, he had a good guess at what he had wanted to say but he wasn't going to admit to it now.

            “Well you told me you were a ghost,” Gackt reminded him. “And I was a present you needed to unwrap. I can see the ghost, but where's the unwrapping?”

            “You think I came to have sex with you?” You demanded. “You're nasty and cruel. Arrogant. Egotistical. Vain. Controlling.”

            “Beautiful.” Gackt added, placing his lips over You's just long enough to shut him up.

            “Cocky, superficial.” You listed, pulling Gackt back towards him, his body wanting the other even as he listed the very things he hated about him. “Sadistic, a tease, pompous, irresistible.”

            “You think about me a lot then,” Gackt said, brushing his fingers through You's soft hair. “To notice so much about me.”

            “I watch you,” You admitted, accepting another kiss. “Ever since I realised you didn't hate me.”

            “Hate you?” Gackt asked. “No, how could I, when you're so stubborn, rebellious, disagreeable, loud mouthed and apparently a master thief. All that, it makes you so desirable to me that it's hard to remember I'm your boss.”

            “Then forget that,” You corrected. “Besides, are you not Scrooge and I Jacob Marley? The ghost of your best friend, who's come to be with you once more?”

            “Scrooge takes what he wants. Be warned.” Came the reply and they were kissing again, desperate uncontrollable kisses, every one representing a positive adjective to describe the other, a contradiction to what they had said out loud.

            You pulled away Gackt's clothes, not hesitating and without worry that he was moving too fast. They both wanted this, to make the relationship physical and take it out of the office and into something else. That been said, You couldn't help the next words escaping his mouth.

            “This is for a promotion,” He said, slipping between Gackt's legs and wrapping his mouth around the others erection, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He had become that man he had sworn he wouldn't be, only he knew this would have no effect on their professional relationship, not really. Gackt would still be harsh, probably worse in the new year than ever before, he'd still challenge everything Gackt said, probably even more so than before. Perhaps next year would prove interesting at work, as his fiery soul crashed against Gackt's icy exterior.

            “You're promoted to the bedroom.” Gackt declared, making You pull back with a smirk. He knew he was good at blow-jobs, knew he had impressed the other, and was happy with where this was heading. Stripping away his costume as he walked, You caught a glance at himself in the mirrored wardrobe and realised he looked a sight, his black and white make up smudged all over his face.

            “I should wash.” You complained, entering Gackt's bathroom and finding some soap to wash his face. He felt Gackt wrap his arms behind him and didn't protest as the other stroked his length, he just had to get the make-up off. That was all.

            “I'm going so hard on that pretty ass, for making me wait.” Gackt warned, causing You to shiver in excitement as his response. Gackt meant more than the few minutes he had spent in the bathroom and for a second You wondered just how long Gackt had been lusting after him. The thoughts interrupted as he was pushed against the bed, landing in the middle with his head buried just beneath the pillows.

            Shifting to be just a little bit more comfortable, You made no attempts to move, except for when Gackt parted his legs a little bit more. He was vulnerable right now, exposed, at the other’s mercy, but he'd been at the others mercy the night before and he hadn't taken advantage, only scared him in the morning. He'd been at Gackt's mercy too when he had rebelled at work, he could have been fired or at least disciplined for disobeying him over something he had been told twice he couldn't do. Instead he had been praised. As nasty as Gackt tried to appear he had a soft heart really, perhaps it was that realisation that was the real reason You had allowed himself to admire, and crave, Gackt's beauty.

            Lube coated fingers entered him and You moaned softy against the bedsheets, enjoying this warm intrusion. He was gay and unashamed by this, adapting to whatever his partner wanted from him. He was up for almost anything so to submit to his boss was no big deal.

            “You're tight and responsive, I like that in a man.” Gackt said as his hand traced over You's back, his fingers working to prepare You for what was to come.

            “You're large enough,” You said, arching his hips up to show he needed more than just two fingers teasing him. “Give me strength and stamina and we're good to go.”            

            “Don't cry in the morning when you can't move,” Gackt mocked, ripping open a condom packet with his teeth. This was it, his final moment to say no, to back out, change his mind. Perhaps he should, surely he'd regret this sooner or later?

            “Prove you’re more than a pretty face then.” You mocked, just as Gackt penetrated him, You's words trailed off to a moan but he was glad he had provoked the other because there was no wait while he was meant to adjust. Gackt was already moving inside him and it felt wonderful. Arching his hips up more, You knew he was making himself more vulnerable, more eager, but he needed this. It'd been awhile since he'd had sex, even longer since it had been anywhere near this good and he could tell Gackt wanted this just as badly as he did, if not more so.

            He'd asked for strength and stamina and that was what he was getting, he was quickly becoming a moaning mess of a man, clinging onto the sheets as his ass took everything Gackt had to offer. He couldn't think about anything right now, only the pleasure and the desperate need for more. He heard his voice begging Gackt to go faster, whilst at the same time wondering if he could even take this much. Gackt was saying something to him, compliments perhaps, or insults, he couldn't understand the words, the pleasure was that intense and he lost himself in Gackt's bed, barely aware of the fingers wrapped around his length urging him to come.

            To his own credit Gackt came first, filling the latex barrier between them with a soft moan from the other who hadn't been nearly as loud as You imagined. The other was the quiet type, or perhaps too strained from keeping up such a pace to be vocal as well. It was an interesting change from his ex-boyfriend and You kind of liked it. The moans that had escaped Gackt's lips were without a doubt real sounds of pleasure.

            “You have stamina too.” Gackt praised You, as his hand worked furiously to finish You off but even as he said it You's orgasm came and he let out a half moan, half groan before falling back down onto the bed, his energy spent from holding his ass up so high for so long. Still he rolled over and pulled Gackt down on top of him, wrapping his strong legs around his partner, he pulled him down for a kiss never wanting this night to end. In the end he had opened this present and it'd be a long time before he stopped playing with the contents.

            “You're the best Christmas present a ghost could ask for.” You admitted, blushing slightly as he wondered how Gackt would react.

            “Scrooge got a visit from Christmas Past next,” He reminded You with a sly smile. “Should I be expecting you tomorrow?”

            “Well someone has to teach you about the sins of your past,” You replied, realising that like Ebenezer Scrooge, Gackt was now expecting a visit four nights in a row. Only his boss wouldn't be waiting in fear for the ghost to come, something more like uncontrollable desire came to mind, words that suited the feelings of both men perfectly. It was too early to say if love would come, too early for promises of forever, but the sex? The sex was good and would last, at least for three more nights. You prayed Christmas would never come, he didn't want his time with Gackt to ever be over.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, written in 2013, was scary in how much's it began to reflect my last employment. Towards the end every one of these rules, minus the lack of Christmas decorations, was in place. Scariest is that I didn't realise just how awful that job was, until I left. So while you may think this work place was extreme, know it's not too far from reality for a lot of people.


End file.
